Inhumans (Afterlife) (Earth-199999)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Inhumans are the descendants of humans who had been the subjects of genetic experimentation conducted by the Kree in ancient times. A group of them came to live in a refuge they called "Afterlife." The true location of this site was only known to a select few Inhumans, but it was somewhere in East Asia. Here, the oldest and wisest of them decided which Inhumans would undergo Terrigenesis, a process that grants them superhuman abilities. Although typically led by a council of elders, by the early 21st Century Afterlife was run exclusively by Jiaying. The Terrigen Mists gave Jiaying the ability to drain the life out of someone she came into physical contact with, thereby extending her own life. She used her longevity to usher several generations of Inhumans through Terrigenesis smoothly. At some point in the mid-1980's, Jiaying fell in love with Cal Johnson, an American doctor working in China for Doctors Without Borders. The pair married, and not long after the birth of their daughter Daisy, Hydra agents kidnapped Jiaying and took her to Daniel Whitehall's laboratory in Austria. Jiaying was a prisoner of Whitehall's during World War II, and he used her as a test subject in his experiments with the Obelisk. Whitehall dissected Jiaying in an attempt to uncover the secrets behind her longevity. He then had her organs transplanted into his own body to rejuvenate him, and disposed of the rest. Cal eventually found Jiaying's remains and took her back to Afterlife, where she was able to use her powers to almost make a full recovery. However, she was both physically and emotionally scarred by the ordeal, and took a more aggressive attitude when dealing with outsiders. In 2015, two Inhumans happened to undergo Terrigenesis outside of Afterlife. One of them was Cal and Jiaying's lost daughter, now going by the name "Skye." The Inhuman Gordon, a teleporter, brought Skye and the other, Raina, to Afterlife for training. Afterlife was not the only party interested in them, however, as both S.H.I.E.L.D., which Skye had become an agent of, and Hydra, which Raina had briefly worked for, were interested in the pair for their own purposes. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to take a record of them, while Hydra wanted to study them as Whitehall had done. When Hydra captured the Inhuman Lincoln, Skye left Afterlife to help S.H.I.E.L.D. save him. S.H.I.E.L.D. returned Lincoln and Skye to Afterlife with a party of agents intent on adding the rest of the Inhumans to the Gifted Index. Rather than give her people up, Jiaying killed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s emissary, Robert Gonzales, and made it look like he attacked her first. The Inhumans believed they were now at war with S.H.I.E.L.D. Gordon quietly teleported a team of his people onto the aircraft carrier the ''Iliad'', which held a Kree weapon designed to wipe out Inhumans in its cargo hold. The Inhumans captured the ship and sent out a distress signal to bring more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to it. Jiaying planned to circulate the Terrigen Mists through the ship's air ducts when the agents arrived. The Mists were contaminated with Diviner metal, so it would kill anyone who didn't have Inhuman ancestry. Skye, who had since seen her mother's true ways, modified the signal to let S.H.I.E.L.D. know it was a trap. Only one team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Director Phil Coulson himself boarded the ship. Alongside them was Cal, who by then realized Jiaying's methods were going to get their daughter killed. During the fight, S.H.I.E.L.D. killed Gordon, Lincoln turned on the Inhumans, and Cal killed Jiaying while she attempted to drain the life from Skye. What happened to the Inhumans at Afterlife after the battle on the aircraft carrier is currently unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = Gordon used his teleportation abilities to transport the Inhumans to and from Afterlife. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Inhuman Organizations Category:Afterlife (Inhumans)